1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for editing video signals and, more particularly, to an editing apparatus having a plurality of digital video appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional video signal editing apparatus, there is known a prior example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,600. And there are also known those capable of processing video signals converted into a digital form (hereinafter referred to as digital video signals).
In such editing apparatus, video appliances (hereinafter referred to as digital video appliances) such as video tape recorders (hereinafter referred to as digital video tape recorders) capable of recording and reproducing digital video signals, a switcher and a special effect device are connected to one another by means of 25-pin connectors, and digital video signals are transferred among the appliances via such connectors.
In the conventional digital video appliances where digital video signals are transferred via such 25-pin connectors, the areas occupied by the connectors are wide to consequently raise a problem that the digital video appliances are rendered dimensionally large.
Particularly in the switcher which transfers input and output digital video signals from and to the individual digital video appliances, a multiplicity of connectors need to be employed to eventually cause a dimensional increase of the switcher.